


Fortnite: Hush x Reader (Male)

by ItsTrevor (orphan_account), XXXTREVOR (orphan_account)



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dick riding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fortnite X Rated Story, Friend me on Fortnite: Trevor_N, Hush Fortnite, Hush is bae, Hush is the cutest skin change my mind, Loud Sex, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Porn With Plot, Ratings: X, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex, Vaginal Sex, X - Freeform, cum, fortnite, x rated, x-rated, xxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XXXTREVOR
Summary: A fan fiction by ItsTrevor.Narrator's name is Trevor, just so you're not confused.
Relationships: Reader/Hush (Fortnite)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. How It All Started

I was eating in the courtyard in Lazy Lake.

A girl with silver hair dressed in black walked up to me. She was beautiful and mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Hush.

"What's your name?"


End file.
